


I'll ride you like a train

by Seiyofira



Series: Shameless Trainsmut [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Screw tags for this it's cursed enough as it is, Shameless Smut, Trainsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiyofira/pseuds/Seiyofira
Summary: Atem and Yuugi are on their way to Mako's birthday party. They travel by train, and not any train.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Shameless Trainsmut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188224
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	I'll ride you like a train

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bewdofchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewdofchaos/gifts).



> Yo ma dude [Pants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewdofchaos/), I promised you a second part at a certain date, and here we are :).
> 
> I hope you and the rest who decides to indulge in my shameless trainsmut enjoy this <3

“Being on this train brings up memories, huh?”

“It’s like you can still read my mind, aibou.”

Maybe he could, to some extent. But maybe, Yuugi also knew that those kinds of memories would be the ones present when sitting in a train. However, this wasn’t just any train. This was the exact same train they took only a couple of months ago to join Anzu for her Christmas Dinner. Who knew that Mako Tsunami would decide to settle in Domino City, and in addition, become one of Anzu’s most appreciated neighbours?

“Guess so…” Yuugi pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. The last time they were together in this train, they missed their last stop, got stuck in the railyard and Yuugi gave Atem the blowjob of his life. Since then, their relationship had altered for the better. At least Atem sought more physical touch, more intimate moments. Still, one hill was yet to climb for both of them. Sex.

While Yuugi thought it would be a great idea to take Atem out on a date on Valentine’s day and hope for something more… steamy as a result, he had been utterly disappointed. The former Pharaoh had fallen asleep right after they returned home, leaving Yuugi to finish off his repressed libido alone.

Shaking the thoughts about a perfectly ruined Valentine’s day, Yuugi attempted to distract his mind by staring at the passing houses along the streets as he stared outside of the train window.

“Did you take the bag on the counter?”

“What bag?”

“Yuugi! Mako’s birthday gift!”

“Oh…”

“Don’t tell me-”

“We can always jus-”

“We’re getting out, now!” Atem announced, dragging Yuugi out at the next station with a tight grip on his boyfriend’s arm. They changed tracks, the former Pharaoh’s gaze stern and annoyed.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

_‘It’s not fine, I can sense that,’_ Yuugi rambled in his thoughts. He tried to reach out for Atem’s hand, only for him to pull his hand away. _‘Yeah, fine. Sure.’_

Once the train back home arrived, Atem and Yuugi sat down in an empty compartment. The air was still and thick with an imminent fight, and Yuugi would have done anything to avoid this kind of atmosphere. Atem wasn’t usually this snarky and frustrated. There was quite literally no reason for him to be this rude.

“Are we going to just… remain silent?”

No answer. Atem had chosen silence.

As the train wobbled from side to side, Yuugi felt a wave of fatigue come up and he leaned back to close his eyes for only a second. Really. Only one second, no longer.

* * *

An undefined time later, he blinked and slowly opened his eyes only to find himself in pitchblack darkness. Jolting up straight as he heard creaking and clunking sounds, he instinctively reached out to his right to turn on the light on his nightstand only to find himself surprisingly touching Atem’s hand.

“Something’s not right…” He mumbled to himself, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. The scent wasn’t right, whatever he was in wasn’t his bed, and it smelled like wet fabric. In addition, there were those mysterious noises all around. Yuugi rubbed his eyes while trying to make sense of the situation when he heard a low groan next to him.

“What’s going...on?” Atem asked, his voice raspy from the involuntary nap he had taken as well.

“I don’t know! Damn!” The shorter yelped, darting up and knocking his knees again something hard and repressing cursing out loud. “Ffff-”

“Aibou? Don’t panic, let’s retrace our steps first. So, we were on the way to Mako Tsunami’s birthday party, right?”

“Yes. Yes, and then you were sour because I forgot to take the bag with his gift.”

“Exactly, which I still am by the way. Next thing I remember is waking up here,” Atem pondered, rubbing his chin pensively.

“I was dead tired and wanted to close my eyes for a second. I guess that didn’t work out.”

“And I must have joined you somehow. Okay, so that leaves us only one option.”

“We missed the last stop.”

“Again.”

“And are once again…” Yuugi groaned as he rolled his eyes.

“In an empty train somewhere.”

So much for getting the gift. Yuugi fell down into the dusty trainseat, folding his hands in his lap.

“So, mou hitori no boku, how do we get out of this? Do we wait for a conductor again?”

Atem looked around in the dark, attempting to see anything. It was pitchblack still. No dimly lit lights, no emergency signs lit up in bright green. Just as he wanted to speak up, the train let out one last tired huff and went silent. Pressing his face against the train window, he once again couldn’t see anything, not even his own breath fogging up the window.

“This sucks.”

“As it did last time,” the former Pharaoh snorted, turning to where he assumed Yuugi would be.

The paler of them let out a weak laugh at his own choice of words. There was no way that he would do something alike again. Atem instigated the activity last time, and he did not seem in the mood for that. He hadn’t been in the mood for that in a while, so Yuugi ignored his own urges desperately.

Contrary to Yuugi’s conviction that his boyfriend just wasn’t very sexual to begin with, Atem was more scared than asexual. He enjoyed their little moments of intimacy, and for the love of Ra, he would pay Yuugi to get blowjobs like that, but… Something held him back. He couldn’t quite pin it down. Whenever they were in a familiar surrounding, it was hard for Atem to get ‘in the mood’; good and bad memories clashing together in his usually busy head.

Then again… They were on a train right now, and Atem had overcome the unsettling emotions connected with it by associating them to something as naughty as oral sex, so why not use the chance… He could just… 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Yuugi squeaked with his voice an octave higher than intended. He felt Atem’s fingers gently trace up and down his upper thigh, drawing circles in between. Slowly snaking his way up, the taller young man slid his hand between the crease of Yuugi’s upper thigh and crotch. “Oi!”

“Ahh, I’m sorry, aibou, I just…” Gently placing his hand over his partner’s crotch, Atem squeezed Yuugi’s junk softly. He received a hitched breath and a leg twitch and felt more than satisfied, and strangely, more aroused than he’d ever been. “Do you mind?”

“Yes? I mean no? I- uh..” Turned into a babbling mess at one touch, Yuugi didn’t know what to think or do, but he knew how to feel. And what he felt was outstanding. He hardened up immediately under Atem’s touch, a blush brightly spreading across his features. Glad that Atem couldn’t see his viciously reddened skin, Yuugi gripped Atem’s side and dug his nails into the fabric of the leather jacket he wore. “A-Atem,” he breathed, while his boyfriend kept rubbing and squeezing every inch of Yuugi’s pelvic area.

Flinching at the sensation of a cold hand suddenly tracing along the waistband of his boxers, Yuugi immediately questioned what underwear he put on. Was it a silly one? It wasn’t the UFOs one, was it?

It was dark. Why would he care about that now?

“A-ah!” The cool sensation of Atem’s fingers around his waistband shifted and went further down, landing firmly around Yuugi’s length. _‘When did he undo the button?’_

It was the first time Atem deliberately took a hold of his partner’s dick, and it was a strange feeling. Strange, but hot. He felt Yuugi’s accelerated heartbeat through his cock, and all the former Pharaoh wanted to do was to feel it all around him. Slowly stroking Yuugi’s length, it took no time for Atem to become rock-solid himself. With his boyfriend being reduced to a stuttering mess, sentences failing at the way he was being touched, Atem shed the layers of anticipatory anxiety and decided for himself that now, on this train, he was ready. He didn’t know how to do this, he didn’t know what it would be like, but he was determined to take this step. For himself, but mostly, for Yuugi. He knew how much his partner suffered from the barely existent sexuality, and if anything broke Atem’s heart, it was knowing that his aibou, in some way, was hurt.

“Can you pull them down?” The taller one asked gingerly, to which Yuugi happily obeyed. He lifted his rear and wiggled down both jeans and briefs.

“I wonder what you’re wearing under those jeans. Lucky for you it’s dark,” Atem purred, pumping his partner’s length in a torturous speed.

Yuugi was void of any coherent thought, his mind a wobbly mess. He felt lightheaded, the firm grip of his lover’s hand around his throbbing length sending uncontrollable shivers through both his soul and body. He tried to answer something, tried to counter in a cheeky way, but all he managed to rasp out between inhaling sharply at every sensation were low groans and half-stifled moans. Rising his arm up to his face, Yuugi bit into the sturdy fabric of his jacket, muffling the sounds that he was unable to hold back. His other hand still was on Atem’s side, scratching along the leather jacket desperately and somewhat impatiently. _‘I-is this h-happening?’_

Atem leaned over, his left hand still busy stroking Yuugi, he used his free arm to roughly slap away his boyfriend’s. 

“You don’t have to hide any noises from me. I love hearing you, especially like this,” the former Pharaoh whispered right into Yuugi’s year, sending the young man’s mind into overdrive. 

Yuugi’s arm dropped to the side as he let out a loud moan. Drool collected on the corners of his mouth. He felt his partner’s wet tongue lick it up generously before a hot and MOIST pair of lips landed on Yuugi’s. He immediately returned the kiss, his tongue darting out into Atem’s mouth before he registered it himself.

“Mhh, so eager,” Atem chuckled friskily between kissing his boyfriend passionately. 

Yuugi lost it at that moment. Atem’s voice leaked sex, and with it, breaking every rational thought inside of Yuugi’s mind. He grabbed Atem by the collar of his jacket and pulled him on his lap roughly. His partner had no choice but to let go of his length and sit on him, legs splayed and pants stretched to their limit. Putting Atem’s hand around his own neck, Yuugi didn’t cease to fervently kiss his partner and leaned forward as he simultaneously snaked one arm around Atem, pushing it down the narrow space between Atem’s way-too-tight pants and his ass. It put a strain on his knuckles, but Yuugi didn’t care as he dug lower, shoving his finger between Atem’s crevice.

“A-Aibou!” The former Pharaoh gasped, feeling the alien sensation creep lower until it reached his entrance. 

Yuugi didn’t do much, for he didn’t mean to hurt Atem by pulling his skin, so all he did was gently rub his middle finger over the entrance and pushing against it carefully.

The noises Atem let out at the pleasant yet new feeling drove Yuugi borderline insane, the fervour he repressed for so long surfacing at one loud moan of his partner. Breaking their heated kiss to trail pecks along Atem’s jawline and to his neck, the shorter felt a searing burn wander from where his lips connected to Atem’s skin down to his own throbbing length, that was freely pressing against his boyfriend’s belly.

“P-pants,” the tanner one groaned, his own dick painfully trapped in the tight leather pants he chose to wear.

“I’m sure she approves.”

“No, t-tight.”

“Oh! Your PANTS. Yes, sure.” Yuugi felt a blush creep up at his unfortunate association to pants and released his hands from Atem’s entrance. He helped his partner up in the dark as best as he could and searched for the button of his jeans. Blindly moving his hands to find the beginning of Atem’s pants, Yuugi let out a choked gasp as he traced his hand over the defined bulge.

“Like what you see?” Atem snidely attempted to flirt, forgetting one crucial element.

“I can’t see anything.”

“Oh.”

“But yes, I very much like what I feel,” Yuugi chuckled, popping the button open, ripping down the zipper and swiftly sliding down Atem’s pants and briefs. The raw scent of his lover hit Yuugi like a truck, and he felt his head spin in the best way possible. Not wasting one single second, the shorter immediately got a hold of the still rather impressive girth of Atem’s length and guided it to his mouth. He wouldn’t stop there this time. He couldn’t, not after Atem showed so much ambition to take this further. 

Rubbing the tip of his thumb along the slit on the tip, Yuugi noticed how much precome already had collected. He decided to wipe it off with his index finger and lick it clean. 

As he pushed his boyfriend’s cock down his mouth, Yuugi used his free hand (excluding the wet index finger) to signal Atem to spread his legs a bit more. The former Pharaoh obeyed without another word, and Yuugi slid his wet finger right between the crevice of Atem’s ass, breaching the entrance harshly.

“G-gah!” Atem rasped out, his legs starting to shake uncontrollably. The double stimulation from both Yuugi’s mouth and his finger was almost too much to bear, but Atem’s partner didn’t stop there. Slowly pushing the index finger into Atem, he simultaneously pushed his head against Atem’s pelvis, cock disappearing almost completely. 

Sensing that Atem’s knees were about to give in, Yuugi felt satisfied and pulled his head back. He started circling the tip of his tongue around Atem’s glans, gently pumping his finger into his ass. Soon after, he added a second one, the saliva and precome that drooled down from Atem’s cock between his legs providing enough wetness to easily slide in the second finger. The moans he elicited from his lover were both heavenly and sinful, and as Yuugi decided to look up, seeing Atem’s flustered face and the way he raised his arm to stifle the constant urge to moan loudly, he knew the twig of rationality had snapped.

Not asking himself why he suddenly was able to see Atem’s face in the dark, Yuugi pushed both of his scissoring fingers as deep inside of Atem as he could again before pulling them out with a squelching sound. He got up, trying to get Atem to lay down on the train seats, when suddenly, the demeanor of the former Pharaoh changed drastically. 

Atem grabbed Yuugi’s wrist roughly and pressed himself against Yuugi, causing the shorter to plop down onto the train seat. Their eyes met and Yuugi shuddered at the malicious glow that emitted from the violet pair of eyes that devoured him just with their glare. 

Crawling on top of Yuugi, Atem used one hand to grab his partner’s chin and pull him into a kiss, while the other hand took a hold of the begging erection of his aibou, guiding it to his own ass. He was ready. So very ready. 

Yuugi tried to say something, but the way Atem forced his tongue inside of his mouth kept interrupting his attempts to intervene. Feeling the area around his dick getting warmer and wetter, Yuugi was not prepared to suddenly feel a tight head close around him.

Okay, maybe Atem wasn’t as ready as he said he’d be. Lowering himself onto the precome covered dick of his partner, he felt himself tense up a bit too much. Taking a deep breath, the former Pharaoh gathered his cool and lowered himself more, feeling the stretch of Yuugi’s girth burn around his entrance slightly.

“A-ah! A-Atem, oh g-god!” Yuugi moaned as the tightness increased with every inch deeper into his lover, and the sparks that previously collected around his core now started distributing through his whole body. “Y-you-”

Meanwhile, Atem didn’t really have time to moan, growl, nor groan. Being filled to the brim by Yuugi’s cock was an indescribable sensation, one that he didn’t know how to react to. Pushing out a breath he was holding for too long, Atem let his bodyweight drop onto Yuugi’s lap, slamming the length inside of him even deeper. He threw his head back with the moan that was stuck in his throat for too long and gripped Yuugi’s shoulders roughly to steady himself. 

Yuugi placed his hands on Atem’s waist, itching to slam himself into the Pharaoh repeatedly. “Can I move?” 

“Please, for the love of Ra, move, I beg you,” Atem cried out in bliss, and his aibou needed to hear nothing more to get going. 

Bucking his hips up and thus causing Atem to bounce up slightly, Yuugi set for a slow and torturous speed to begin with. Despite how good it all felt, he didn’t want to hurt his lover. Atem’s cock bounced insync with the slow and deep thrusts, and the taller’s face heated up even more with every time their skin slapped together soundly.

“F-faster, aibou! More! A-ah!” 

Hearing the very vocal pleas between Atem’s uncontrolled moans set Yuugi ablaze and he started rutting faster into his partner. Atem countered the thrusts perfectly, causing a deep and thorough stimulation for both of them. When the former Pharaoh let out a rather high-pitched whine was when Yuugi knew he hit the perfect spot and angle. The way his boyfriend’s dick twitched at every hard thrust that hit this spot, every added whimpering sound of Atem being pushed to the limit made Yuugi’s mind go blank and crazy at the same time. He felt his body heat up, the sweaty palms desperately holding onto Atem’s sides. 

Atem’s nails dug harder into Yuugi’s shoulder as he arched his back in ecstasy. He didn’t know that this was what it would feel like, and Atem thoroughly regretted not having done this sooner. When Yuugi kept hitting the spot, Atem’s vision went blurry and he had no more control over his voice or body. He started shaking uncontrollably, nails almost drawing blood on Yuugi’s skin. Crying out Yuugi’s name, the former Pharaoh was pushed over the edge of the relentless and delicious pounding he received. His cock hardened up and throbbed and his body tensed up in a familiar stiffness, before hot spurts of come pulsated out, staining Yuugi’s jacket generously.

As Atem tried to come down from his high, Yuugi didn’t. He kept pounding into his partner, his own release coming closer with every passing second. Atem whined from the overstimulation, wanted to get off Yuugi, but the shorter had a firm grip on his boyfriend and didn’t cease to thrust with all strength he had. He didn’t care about the sweat under his jacket forming, he didn’t care about Atem’s come staining his jacket, he only cared about chasing more of the feelings that Atem made him experience.

With a mix between a scream and a moan, Yuugi was pushed over the edge when he felt Atem’s entrance twitch around him from the overstimulation. He wasn’t able to hold himself together any longer, arms wrapping around Atem and pulling their bodies flush. Pumping his full load into Atem, Yuugi wasn’t sure if he was about to die that very moment. 

Coming down from the bliss of orgasming, Yuugi looked up to meet Atem’s gaze. They dreamily smiled at each other before realising what situation they were in.

“Why can I see your face?” Atem quizzed, looking around and seeing the lights all on.

“Uhh-”

“Is there someone in here?” An alien voice shouted through the compartment.

Not again. In the heat of the moment, both of them forgot that they were still on a train and that the likelihood of being caught were rather high. Darting up and pulling up their pants inelegantly, they both rushed towards the opposite direction of the voice, locking themselves in a way too tiny bathroom to clean up. 

They tried to come up with an explanation upon being discovered by the train conductor, they really did. But the way their hair remained a mess, their clothing crumpled up and how the whole train reeked of sex, the conductor only snarled at them to never board this train ever again.

They didn’t make it to Mako’s birthday party and thoroughly apologized, but they had a long night of discovering each other’s bodies, which Yuugi’s mother and grandfather did not approve of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely [Belles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsOfA_feather/pseuds/wordsOfA_feather) and [Aurora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraXborealis/pseuds/auroraXborealis) for going over it :) You two are precious gems and I love you with all my cold goth heart.
> 
> Also: I'm sorry.


End file.
